Sickness
by Freedom Released
Summary: Bulma enferma y nadie está en casa, no tiene a nadie quien la cuide. Pero, ¿nadie? Se había olvidado que cierto guerrero estaba en la cámara de gravedad y que en algún momento del día entraría exigiendo comida. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Sickness.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Humor, romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar.

**Serie:** Dragon Ball Z.

**Pareja:** Bulma Brief & Vegeta.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 1646.

**Resumen:** Bulma enferma y nadie está en casa, no tiene a nadie quien la cuide. Pero, ¿nadie? Se había olvidado que cierto guerrero estaba en la cámara de gravedad y que en algún momento del día entraría exigiendo comida.

**Publicaciones: **Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Dragon Ball Z como sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Sickness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día como otro cualquiera; o no.

En el laboratorio privado de Capsule Corporation se podían escuchar algunas quejas por parte de cierta mujer de cabellos azules. Bulma estaba sentada delante de uno de sus inventos como todas las mañanas después de hacerle el desayuno a _ese_ hombre mientras que su hijo se iba a jugar a la casa de Chi-Chi, pero este día era algo peculiar: ella estaba enferma. No sabía que le pasaba, tenía una jaqueca impresionante y le dolía la cabeza a rabiar, casi ni podía concentrarse en esos robots nuevos que estaba ideando para ayudar a la gente con discapacidad.

Se levantó lentamente cerrando los ojos; se estaba empezando a marear. Intentaba no perder el equilibrio y relajarse mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Esperó unos segundos en esa posición respirando agitadamente. Estaba empezando a sudar mucho, le estaba subiendo la temperatura y lo sabía, pero necesitaba acabar ese proyecto. Si lo hacía, sería un gran avance y podría participar con él en la ciencia científica que se iba a celebrar ese mismo fin de semana. ¡No podía permitirse no llegar a tiempo, era un gran invento el que se traía entre manos como para dejarlo por una leve subida de fiebre! Aunque… lo estaba empezando a ver todo borroso. Quizá no estaría mal llamar a sus padres para que le dieran algún remedio para que se le pase y luego seguir.

"_Un momento…"_, pensó Bulma. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que sus padres no estaban en casa, se habían ido a dar una charla a una gran facultad de ciencia al otro lado de la ciudad. No había nadie en casa.

—Pues nada, tendré que… tendré que ir yo... —dijo con dificultad volviendo a levantarse y caminando hacia la puerta.

Pero no pudo ni dar tres pasos sin que le diera un gran mareo que la tiró al suelo. Aún estaba consciente pero su respiración se volvió más agitada y su temperatura subió hasta límites en que tenía todas sus mejillas sonrojadas. Intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer inevitablemente.

Y sin más, se desmayó.

**.**

En lo que Bulma no había pensado es que en el jardín de la Corporation, y más concretamente en la cámara de gravedad, se encontraba un guerrero realizando sus habituales entrenamientos para poder superar a Kakarotto. No podía permitir que ese maldito insecto de clase baja sobrepasara su poder, ¡él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! Nadie podía _osar_ siquiera a tener un poder mínimamente superior al suyo. No lo permitiría, eso sería inaceptable.

"_Maldito Kakarotto, te superaré, y aprenderá que nadie se mete conmigo"_, pensó con rabia destruyendo uno de los robots que tenían como función atacarle simulando ser un rival.

En ese momento, algo detuvo su entrenamiento. Vegeta, de repente, sintió que el diminuto ki de _esa_ _mujer _estaba empezando a bajar por alguna extraña razón. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía perdiendo su mirada en la pared de la sala. No podía negar que se preguntaba qué le pasaba, pero como en ocasiones había pasado, seguramente no sería demasiado grave porque cada vez que llegaba a un estado de agotamiento alto el ki de esa mujer siempre baja incompresiblemente. Pero esta vez era diferente, había sentido desde la mañana algo raro en él, como si algo lo estuviera alterando. Y era imposible que fuera por algún entrenamiento como le pasa a los guerreros porque ella no lo era.

Después de debatirse entre ir y ver que le pasaba a esa estúpida o dejarla a su suerte su instinto decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comprobar que no se había metido en ningún lio. Estaba preocupado, sí. Si algo le pasaba, no habría nadie que le arreglara la cámara de gravedad o le alimentara, ¡eso no podía suceder!

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era _algo más_ el motivo de su preocupación, pero se lo negaba, eso era de débiles.

**.**

Al bajar al laboratorio, se encontró con algo que lo dejó desconcertado: Bulma estaba desmayada en el suelo.

Se agachó y la inspeccionó. No tenía ninguna señal de fuerza ni ninguna herida superficial. Su rostro estaba claramente rojo y sudado, al igual que su pelo. Respiraba agitadamente y en ocasiones se podían distinguir claros gemidos de dolor; seguramente le dolía el pecho.

Al ver esto, el príncipe la cogió en brazos. Al tocar con su mano el brazo de la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo. Decidió que necesitaba bajarle la fiebre cuanto antes sino se arriesgaba a que se pusiera peor. ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan frágiles? Ellos no se afectaban tanto por enfermedades estúpidas a no ser que fueran realmente graves.

—Mujer… Tengo que bajarte la fiebre —susurró llevándola hacia el baño que tenía en el laboratorio para cuando la científica quería relajarse después de culminar sus asuntos en la empresa.

Abrió el grifo y lo dirigió a donde marcaba para el agua fría. Mientras la bañera se llevaba, lentamente desnudaba a la mujer de sus ropas dejándola solo en ropa interior. Cuando hizo esto ella abrió un poco los ojos y, aun con vista borrosa, vio lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo y con voz apagada le dijo:

—¿Qué me pasó…?

—Calla, mujer. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de meterla en la bañera.

A Bulma le dio un pequeño escalofrío pero segundos después ya se estaba empezando a sentir bien en el agua y sentía como su cuerpo iba poco a poco recuperando su temperatura normal. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero por lo menos ya no tenía esa sensación de ahogamiento en el pecho a causa del calor que la estaba matando por dentro. Se sintió tan bien que se quedó dormida en la bañera.

Vegeta, quien no había dejado de observarla ni un momento, la sacó de la bañera después de que se quedara dormida y la secó con una toalla. Luego le puso un albornoz que muchas veces le había visto y la metió en su cama con cuidado de despertarla.

Se le quedó mirando varios minutos sin apartar la vista de ella. Como dormía plácidamente sin el sufrimiento que vio cuando la recogió en el laboratorio, con un rostro lleno de paz como muchas veces le había visto al dormir por las noches después de haberlo hecho.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápido él que simplemente se dedicaba a contralar que a la muchacha no le subiera de nuevo la temperatura ni que empeorara. No había comido nada en todo el día. Normalmente era ella quién hacía la comida y, siendo sinceros, él no tenía ni idea de cómo se cocinaba con los utensilios humanos.

A la entrada de la noche, por fin despertó de su sueño, con mucho mejor aspecto y sin casi dolor de cabeza.

—Vegeta… —lo llamó.

—Mujer —contestó él mirándola apoyado en la pared como llevaba haciendo desde que la había dejado prostrada en esa cama.

—¿Qué hora es…? —preguntó débilmente.

Miró la hora.

—Las ocho y cuarto, pronto volverá el mocoso.

La peli azul abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se incorporaba y apoyaba los pies en el suelo con clara intención de levantarse. ¿Había dormido tanto? La última vez que miró la hora aún era por la mañana. Eso significaba que no le había hecho la comida a Vegeta. ¡No! Seguramente estaría muy enfadado porque por ella no pudo comer.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó con un tono algo enfadado viéndola levantarse.

—Tengo que hacerte la cena… Avisaré a Chi-Chi para que Trunks se quede a dormir en casa de Goku.

—No.

La paró en seco con su brazo tirándola a la cama de nuevo.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? —Su tono era claramente de enfado e indignación.

—En tu estado es mejor que descanses, mujer. Yo llamaré a la arpía de Kakarotto para que el mocoso se quede allí hasta mañana.

—¿Y quién te hará la cena, eh? Además, ya estoy perfectamente. No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Volvió a levantarse. Pero instantáneamente después le dio un mareo y por poco se precipita al suelo si no fuera por los grandes reflejos del Saiyajin que la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo. Maldita mujer, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan orgullosa? Además de débil, no podía aceptarlo. Molesta.

—Lo que tú digas, estúpida mujer…

—Solo ha sido un mareo, no es para tanto, ya puedes soltarme.

Sin ánimo para acceder a su petición, el Príncipe la levantó y volvió por tercera vez a echarla sobre la cama. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar el canalizó un poco de ki en su dedos y tocándole la frente la durmió. Había aprendido este truco cuando el mocoso nació y le tocaba hacer que se durmiera por las noches, era una buena manera de tranquilizar kis terrícolas para debilitarlos.

—Eres demasiado orgullosa —habló en bajo viéndola reposar—. Quizá no seamos tan diferentes después de todo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, al tener el pensamiento de que ellos no eran tan distintos, se le escapó una sonrisa orgullosa. Por mucho que detestara que esa terrícola lo plantara cara y lo tratara de igual a igual tenía que reconocer que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: sus agallas. Puede que toda la vida se negara a aceptar que tenía esa clase de sentimientos de débiles pero no podía evitar preocuparse por esa persona. Por algo era la madre de su hijo.

"_Puede que sí me esté volviendo algo débil",_ pensó saliendo de la habitación.

Puede que mañana tuviera que aguantar sus gritos por haberla dormido, pero por lo menos sería la Bulma de siempre y estaría seguro que tendría una salud de acero con la que podría discutir todas las veces que quisiera ese día. Y lo mejor de todo, por fin podría comer algo, ¡se moría de hambre!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Bueeeno, a mí me encanta la pareja de Bulma y Vegeta y hacía mucho que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos pero nunca tenía inspiración. Esta es la primera vez que los escribo y espero no haber cambiado demasiado las personalidad porque yo no soy muy experta en fanfics de Dragon Ball **xD** Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer**(:**


End file.
